misunderstood gems
by Shadowsgirl09
Summary: Gemshipping fanfiction, slight NSFW with suggestive stuff, use of the name "touzouko" for TKB, modern AU. Ryou comes home to quite the scene before him as Touzouko seems to be enjoying himself rather than his boyfriend.


"You gross twat."

The words caused Touzouko to make a yelp, looking back in surprise at the pale teen behind him. His arms were crossed as green eyes glared down at the scene before him.

Touzouko there with his pants unzipped with his cock just waving out like a flag as a woman on the TV screen moaned over and over again. Various magazines open on the coffee table as a bag of chips were next to Touzouko on the couch.

"R-Ryou! You're home early! I thought you were going to the arcade with that Yuugi kid after school!" Touzouko scrambled to clean up the mess he made.

"I did. It's fucking 16:00. You need to watch the time the next time you want to masturbate on my couch," Ryou hissed, tapping his foot impatiently.

"I did! You said you'd text me when you were going to be heading home though!" Touzouko scoffed, flicking the TV off.

"And I thought you weren't into blondes," Ryou shot back as he gestured to one of the magazines.

"Alright alright, relax a bit, will you?" Touzouko huffed, rolling his eyes and looked away, collecting the magazines together and holding them to his chest, "You're no better anyways. I see those erotic games saved on your computer. At least try and hide them off your desktop."

Ryou rolled his eyes and moved to snatch the chips from the couch before going to their kitchen. He put his school bag on the table and put the chips in the cupboard. Of course, though, he snagged one chip before putting it all away. Ryou didn't say anything else to the taller man, walking to his room without as much as a "hello" to the other. Touzouko sighed, knowing the other was mad at him.

Following him to the bedroom, Touzouko sighed and leaned against the doorframe. The other was merely getting out of his school uniform, changing into a sweater and some sweatpants, some cozy clothes it looked like. Ryou glanced at him shortly before returning to attending to himself, pulling his hair up into a ponytail. Blue eyes easily looked at that neck proudly, noting the handful of hickeys he left last week were still there. He remember giving Ryou those when they were on a subway, easily trying to break younger in embarrassment in public, watching him squirm under each touch and kiss despite how public it was.

"So why are you mad, Ryou? Cause I was enjoying myself? Cause i'm a grown ass man who can masturbate if he so fucking pleases? Or was it the mess on the couch I made since we all know what kind of a neat freak you are?" he prodded boredly, tired of Ryou's childish anger.

"I'm mad," Ryou hissed, "because you claim to be such a great 'sex god'-or whatever your online name is-and you always brag to me that you'd do such fucking things to me yet...yet the most we've ever done is kiss and make out. I tried making out with you last night and what happened? You made out with me, gave me a hickey, and then rolled over to dick around on your phone and message Mariku about the drugs you're going to smuggle into my appartment! You're such a prick! Yet there you were, jacking off and making a total mess when you know i'm right here whenever you want me! Pull me out of school if you have to! you're old enough, the school will allow it! Just fucking do something or else I'm gonna have to ditch this shit and go be a total wank off to Yuugi. Got it?"

Touzouko looked at him in shock before dropping his head a bit with a slight blush. Welp, he fucked up a tad. "Come on Ryou...don't get like that...you're a kid practically-" he started before he heard impatient fingers tapping on the bed frame, "I just want it to be the right moment. Plus, i knew you were coming home. I hoped that maybe copying what I see in porn might make things easier? You know, where the boyfriend comes home to catch me jacking off to porn and the boyfriend sits on my lap and try to show they are better than porn and just...don't know, it was a dumb idea anyways…" he shrugged, giving him a hopeful look.

Ryou sighed and ran a hand through his bangs, pushing some of them back behind his ear. "Listen, i'm going to make dinner. After dinner, I'm open to whatever plan you come up with. Got it?" he sighed, walking past Touzouko into the hallway. "And uh…" he glanced back at him briefly before at the floor boards, "sorry for ruining your plans."


End file.
